ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
For Azmuth
For Azmuth is the 29th overall episode of BTUAan and the 16th episode of the second season. It is the season final and a special extended episode. Plot The team, as well as various plumbers were crowded into Ben's living room. 'Okay, guys! Guys!' Ben shouted trying to get their attention. They were all talking to loudly to even notice Ben. 'Okay Goopie, your turn' Ben said. Goopie transformed into a small alien with a horn (buzzer) coming from it's face. 'HOOOOONK!' he honked it. Everyone jumped and faced Ben. 'Thanks Goopie' he said as Goopie reverted to normal. 'As you all would have heard by now, Azmuth brought his life to an end to save me. He did this so that I could stop the Forever Knights and I need your help! Who's with me?' Ben shouted. There was a bunch of cries from people shouting that they were in. Darkstar walked out the door instantly though. 'Okay, here is what we are going to do...' Ben said as everyone listened to his battle strategy. 'Okay, has everyone got that?' Ben asked. Everyone "yessed" him. 'Oh, does anyone have any idea where Manny, Alan, Helen and Pierce are?' Max asked. No one could answer him. 'I'm sorry Grandpa, I know what you are thinking. I am sure they haven't been taken over. Now everyone! Get home for a rest, the invasion of the Forever Knight's castle will begin in two hours' Ben shouted. All the Plumbers began teleporting away. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Goopie & Grandpa remained in the house. 'Let's get spying' Ben said. He activated the Ultimatrix and came to the ChamAlien hologram. He pressed down and began transforming. His skin became oily, then slimey. A horn grew from his head and a tail from his butt. 'ChamAlien!' he shouted. Kevin absorbed a material that allowed for him to become intangible at will. 'Kevin, hand me the badge' ChamAlien said. He pressed it onto the faceplate. 'MEGATRIX Activated' the MEGATRIX said. ChamAlien's shadow disappeared. 'Yes!' he shouted. 'Okay, first, I will have to go Wildmutt and sniff out where they have hidden their new castles, then I can use ChamAlien to sneak through with Kevin.' Ben pressed the MEGATRIX and became Wildmutt. He began sniffing the ground. 'Come on' Kevin said, leading Max, Gwen and Goopie into his car. They drove off after Wildmutt. Kevin looked at his wristwatch. 'Hey Tennyson, can you get a move on? We got to get there soon otherwise we aren't going to be back in time for the invasion!' He shouted. Ben pressed the MEGATRIX and four prongs stuck out from the square faceplate. A flash of light quickly moved over his body, making him larger and a maroonish/red colour. 'Ultimate Wildmutt!' he shouted. Due to the MEGATRIX's enhancement powers, Ultimate Wildmutt gained great speed powers. He ran faster than he ever could as he followed the scent of the Forever Knights. They were soon there. Kevin's car was in stealth mode and Wildmutt had tucked in his tail and spikes and was crouched beside it. He looked like a large red boulder. He spoke to them in a whisper. 'Okay, Grandpa and Gwen, you guys stay here and watch out for any guards, contact us if anything gets too intence. Kevin, you and I will head inside. Let's all syncronize our watches so that we will definitely be out in time for the invasion. Kevin became intangible and phased through his invisible car. Ultimate Wildmutt moved his arms from his sides and pressed the MEGATRIX. He immediately became an invisible ChamAlien. 'MEGATRIX, reveal my image to Kevin E. Levin. Oh! And give me the power to see him while he is intangible' Ben told it. Kevin and Ben could now see eachother while they were invisible to everyone else. Kevin silently crept through the castle as Ben climbed on the walls. Ben could hear some Knights heading their way. He quickly dropped his tail and wrapped it around Kevin's shoulder as he lifted Kevin onto the roof. 'Can you walk on the roof or walls?' Ben asked. Kevin tried and succeeded. Ben released his tail stinger as he moved swiftly over the roof. Kevin waited for Ben to return. Ben returned almost instantly. 'There is a meeting room with all the Knights. There is only one Knight guarding it.' Kevin followed Ben as he ran back over to the door. Ben dropped on the Knight and covered his mouth. The Knight stumbled into an empty hall and Ben jumped off with a backflip, kicking the guard in the head in the process. The guard was on the floor and Ben shoved his tail stinger through the guard's back. 'For Azmuth.' He walked back to the room where the meeting was being held and saw Kevin already walking through. 'Let's stick to the walls' Ben told him. The two began wall climbing and listened in. 'Next week, we will begin our invasion on Earth in the Bellwood park. We will get all major plumber areas and then head to the Tennyson's house. After that we will--' Ben stopped listening. 'Let's go' he signed to Kevin. Ben ran as fast as he could. When he was out of sight, he dropped to the floor and his colour returned. 'If the Knights were having such an important meeting, why would they have so few guards?' Ben asked Kevin. 'Maybe because they are so far away they wouldn't expect anyone to find them' Kevin hinted. 'No. That's not it. They knew we would come. They didn't know when, but they knew we would. They expected for me to leave you guys behind at the car. Gwen and Grandpa!' Ben, still as ChamAlien, ran as fast as he could on four legs. When he got out, he saw Grandpa and Gwen standing beside Kevin's car with five Knights knocked out and laying on the ground. 'What happened here?' Ben asked as he began standing bipedal. 'Oh just some altercations, we solved it' Gwen said. 'You didn't think we could deal with it ourselves? I have been a Plumber for many, many years' Max said. Ben spotted large bruises on the side of their heads. 'Okay. Kevin, come with me, since they're fine we can continue stealing things.' Ben became invisible and grabbed Kevin and pulled him under a draw bridge. In sign language, he said 'They are being taken over by the brain slugs. We have to save them!' Ben became Nanomech and flew into Gwen's head through her ear. Inside, he saw her brain slowly becoming mechanical. On the top it had a small slug and a forever knight symbol. He flew over to it and shot it with an energy beam. The slug died immediately and Gwen returned to her normal form. She passed out from what had happened earlier. Ben did the same to Max and he had the same result. When he flew out of Max's ear, he saw that the Knights that had been lying on the floor were faking being asleep and were attacking Kevin. 'Fourarms!' Ben shouted. 'Goopie, we don't need you doing lookout duty, we need your help in the battle!' Ben shouted into the MEGATRIX. Goopie flew in from around a corner and became Heatblast. Ben, Kevin and Goopie dealt with the Knights quickly, they then shoved Gwen and Max into the car and drove off at high speed. 'That was a close call' Ben said. 'You're telling me' Kevin replied. The team got home, an hour before the invasion. 'What can we do?' Ben asked pacing nervously. 'Dude, calm down. Just go Alien X and heal them' Kevin told him. Ben punched himself in the head. 'I am such an idiot! How did I not think of that myself!' He quickly transformed into Alien X, did a few hand gestures, then reverted. Gwen and Max's bruises disappeared and they woke up, full of energy. 'Why don't you just end the war with Alien X?' Kevin asked. 'Because, I could tear apart the whole universe. I would rather try my luck and if I need to, use Alien X's powers to battle' Ben replied. Ben, Kevin & Goopie then lay down to rest. All the Plumbers showed up. 'Ten minutes to the attack, boys!' Ben shouted excitedly. He had gotten all the rest he needed. Everyone stood, waiting for Ben to give directions. 'Okay everybody, let's head on out to their castle!' Ben instructed. They all listened. They were five kilometres away from the castle. Ben stood in the lead of everyone. They had a perfect view of the castle. 'They know we left because they have their guards out again' Ben said. He activated the Ultimatrix and came across the XLR8 hologram. He pressed down on it. 'FOR AZMUUUUTH!' He shouted as he began running. Everyone echoed him and they ran down the hill following him. XLR8 smashed into one of the guards so hard that the guards armor smashed. Goopie transformed into Water Hazard and began using Ben's method to rust their suits. Gwen created mana Water Hazards and heatblasts and used them to rust the armor as she took them down. Kevin became an acidic water substance and flooded through their suits. The other Plumbers fought through the guards outside. They finally knocked them all down. 'LET'S GO!' Ben shouted. He ran inside the castle. There was one guard there. He saw Ben and the Plumbers. 'No!' he shouted. he began running and hit a button that raised an alarm. Ben knocked the Knight down and smashed his helmet. Ben began threatening him, but saw he had smashed the Knights face in the progress. He stood and threw the corpse away with his tail. Knights began flooding the hall. 'It's time for some more hands!' he said. He activated the Ultimatrix and transformed. 'Ditto!' he shouted. He cloned hundreds of times and they began attacking the Knights. Ben took a break to look at their progress. Two Plumbers were injured, atleast fifty knights were dead. 'Ow!' he shouted as he felt a stabbing pain through his chest. He turned to see one of his clones had been stabbed through the chest. Ben was dying. He quickly pressed the Ultimatrix and each clone returned inside of him, then he reverted to human. He quickly reactivated his Ultimatrix and became Spitter. He began spitting slime through their eye slits, then he became Buzzshock and electrocuted them all. He turned to start helping his friends but heard the clattering of more armor coming. He transformed again. 'Articguana!' he shouted at them. Some Knights stepped back, feeling frightened. Ben shot a stream of ice at them and they all froze into ice statues. He turned and began walking over to help his friends. He saw that Goopie was having a hard time and immediately jumped infront. 'Step back!' he shouted in his chilling voice. He froze them all too. 'Echo Echo!' he shouted. He began cloning. He flew into the air and began attacking the Knights, and helping the rest of their army. He caught sight of one Plumber who was severely injured. He dropped infront of him and deflected a bullet that a Knight shot. He cloned himself. 'Wall of Sound!!' he shouted, using his signature move. Echo Echo lifted his fellow Plumber into the air and lay him down in a corner. He pressed the Ultimatrix symbol. Ultimate Echo Echo!' he shouted. 'These sonic discs will protect you until the war is over' He explained. Then he flew off to rejoin the fight. They got rid of all the Knights in the hall. 'Lets go!' Ultimate Echo Echo shouted in his robotic voice. They ran through, following Ben. They walked into the giant meeting room. Enoch stood there with all the important Knights. 'Ben Tennyson. Before you can ''try ''to deal with me, maybe you should speak to your friends first' he said. Helen, Manny, Pierce, Alan and Darkstar all walked out. They were then followed by more Knights. 'Plumbers, deal with the Knights. Grandpa, Kevin, Gwen and Goopie; we are going to save Helen, Manny, Pierce, Alan & Darkstar!' Ben said. The Plumbers spread out to fight the Knights. The team stood in the middle, ready to fight the mind controlled plumbers helpers. Ben recreated hundreds of sonic discs and then transformed into Upgrade. As Upgrade, he merged with Helen. He forced the brain slug to die. As soon as she returned to normal, the Knights tried to kill her but the sonic discs saved her just in time. Kevin saved Manny and the sonic discs carried her away. Gwen saved darkstar and the sonic discs carried him away. Grandpa saved Alan and the sonic discs carried him away. Goopie was the final one. He became Nanomech and flew into Pierce's ear. He fought off the Brain Slug. Just as he exited the ear and the sonic discs began moving towards Pierce, he was shot through the chest. 'PIERCE!' they all screamed. Ben became Rath and ripped off the head of all the Knights that were shooting at the Plumbers helpers. 'NO ONE KILLS A PLUMBERS HELPER. NO ONE BUT OLD AGE. OH YEAH, AND RATH! RATH CAN KILL ANYONE HE WANTS, YOU FOREVER KNIGHTS CAN'T! STAY AWAY FROM PLUMBERS AND PLUMBERS HELPERS AND GWEN AND KEVIN AND MAX AND GOOPIE. Oh yeah, AND RATH TOO! STAY AWAY FROM RATH UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR HEAD RIPPED OFF AND THEN SHOVED DOWN YOUR THROAT!' Rath ranted. Then he rolled up one of the Knight's corpses and kicked it away like a ball. 'Rest in peace, Pierce' he said softly. Rath, Gwen, Kevin, Max and Goopie (as Humongousaur) then joined in fighting off the last Knights. 'LET'S GET THE VIP KNIGHTS!' Rath shouted. He transformed into Way Big. Goopie became Ultimate Humongousaur. They ran at the Knights. 'Tennyson,' Enoch said calmly. 'Let's finish this outside.' He grew to be Way Big's size and threw him through a wall onto the grass outside. Way Big shot cosmic rays at Enoch. 'You cannot defeat me Tennyson!' Enoch shouted. 'Oh yeah? Just watch me!' He replied. Way Big kicked Enoch in the crotch. As Enoch gasped for air, he grabbed Enoch's neck and began kneeing him in the head repeatedly. Finally, when Enoch had had enough, Way Big through him to the floor and shot a large cosmic ray into his head. Enoch shrank to his regular size. Way Big then ran inside. He found Michael huddled in a corner. 'WHERE'S THE MAIN BRAIN SLUG!' He shouted. Michael pointed to a door. Way Big smashed down the roof and spotted the extremely large brain slug, dispensing smaller copies. He growled and transformed into Brainstorm. 'Say goodbye, Brain slugs.' Brainstorm electrocuted them and they exploded. He heard screaming in the meeting room. He ran out and saw all the VIP Knights transforming into Brain slugs and exploding. He reverted to human. 'BEN! You did it!' Gwen shouted. She ran at him and hugged him. Kevin, Max and Goopie then all joined in. 'Every knight is gone, and I swear my life on never letting them return. For Azmuth.' Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Goopie *Various Plumbers *Darkstar Villains *Forever Knights *Gwen (Mind Controlled; Temporarily) *Max (Mind Controlled; Temporarily) *Darkstar (Mind controlled) *Pierce (Mind Controlled; Later deceased) *Helen (Mind Controlled) *Manny (Mind Controlled) *Alan Albright (Mind Controlled) Aliens Used By Ben *ChamAlien (2x) *Wildmutt *Ultimate Wildmutt *Fourarms *Alien X *XLR8 *Spitter *Buzzshock *Articguana *Echo Echo *Ultimate Echo Echo *Upgrade *Rath *Way Big *Brainstorm By Goopie *Unknown Horn Alien *Heatblast *Water Hazard *Nanomech *Humongousaur *Ultimate Humongousaur Abilities used by Kevin *Unknown intangible Material. *Water Creatures made by Gwen *Water Hazard x10 *Pyronites x10 Trivia *It is shown that Ben has figured out the code to change alien forms without decactivating the MEGATRIX. Category:ET Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales